


Give Me a Name

by oathkeeprrr



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Memories, Romance, Short Story, Swearing, bjerg is sweet, i demonized faker, i think, idk - Freeform, im sorry, kind angst, stone cold reader, you didnt see a reason to ask for a name, you were basiclly dating for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Your last boyfriend wasn't the best, he emotional destroyed you. And you changed your way of life to figure out why.But now with this new boy, you want to do what the other did to you, to see what he might've gotten out of it. But you don't think you can. Maybe you feel something real towards this new boy. Or maybe you aren't as cold as the old one.





	1. Chapter 1

(( A/N - Everyones nicknames. You = Shortie // Yur Best Friend -  Soren = Glasses // Sneaky = Fringe // Haunterz = Raven // Jensen = Blondie ))

[ Y/N PoV ]

"you know, n/n you would make a hella bomb ass psych, psycho. Something with the world Psych in it." Your friend spoke as you both walked out of class. You just chuckled and waves a hand about.

"Psycho, that's for sure" You smiled. Sure you were a lot of things. But Psycho really was the main thing. You would often abuse your talent of knowing how the human mind and such works. Playing with Emotions, and often tricking people. After all, you've spent countless hours reading about human brains and taking classes on it. Wouldn't be any fun to let it go to waste.

"Well, n/n. You're now out certified Psycho here at School, aight?"

You smiled even wider. It wasn't much. But you just loved the thought. It was strange. You never really had a self-proclaimed or given title before. Mostly you got called y/n or n/n. Sometimes even crazy bitch and lil miss user. However, you'd normally retort with the asshole, dick much, slut, or idiotic dunce. You didn't have a good rep at school. Few hung out with you. You kept to yourself. Often found reading or writing. You wrote insane fantasy and adventure stories. No hints of romance. Just Girls saving themselves and living life to the fullest.

You passively listen to your friend chatter constantly as you two headed off campus. You two attend the University of Los Angeles. You majored in Psychology, minor in Writing. Your lovely friend was there for a major in Theatre and a minor in Writing. She wanted to be a movie director or actress. She had the skills it just depended if she could land a job. And You bet she could. Both of you just walked about town. Classes were over for the day. So you two just did whatever. You didn't live on campus. You both just rented out an apartment that was a short walk away. And thankfully neither of you had a class super early in the morning.

The walk from Campus to the apartment was short and sweet. As normal. You both put all your belonging away before agreeing to go out for coffee or something. Neither of you knows what you were in the mood for so you both just walked around the town for a bit before you bumped into someone on the street. The taller male smiled and adjusted his glasses quickly before he spoke.

"Sorry..." He said.

You just nodded "it's okay, I wasn't paying attention." You gave a reassuring smile before turning away. Except he didn't want you to leave just yet.

"Wait, where are you two going?" He spoke again. Both of you looked at each other and chuckled before turning back to the male and his group of friends.

"We're jus' walking about." Your friend spoke placing a hand on her hip with her favorite devious looking smirk.

"Do the two of you want to hang out with us?" Another boy with glasses spoke, stepping out from the small crowd of boys. There had to be at least 4 or so.

Your friend gasped before turning you both around quickly. Making a small scene, but you could hear a few of the guy's chuckle. "y/n, that's my favorite esports player ever!"

You take a small glance at the two boys who spoke before replying. "The one with the short hair or the one with the fringe?"

"Fringe, that C9's Sneaky, I always talk about him!"

"League of Legends? What about the others?"

"Dunno, I normally just watch Sneaky streams," She spoke softly.

"Why not watch competitions?"

She shrugs. "We should hang out with them though! That'd be so cool!"

You nod "play it cool, don't act like you know who any of them are."

She nods before you both turn around. "Okay, I guess we can come with you boys." Your friends spoke.

This wasn't something that occurs often. You've seen it occur to others and one to yourselves. So you have a plan in place. No usage of names. You have premade list of nicknames to call the other instead. You can't know their name. Which you will clarify with them soon. And hopefully, they'll listen. You both smile and link arms as you walk to the group of boys.

"However" You spoke up. "No names are allowed to be used. Don't want to learn names and never see each other again, know?"

You get a nod from Sneaky, and a few others. The male you bumped into is just staring ahead and walking. You aren't sure if he's listening or not, but eventually, he agrees. Thinking about it, you don't know where you're going. You never asked, they never told you.

"Where exactly are we going?" You softly spoke glancing at the one you bumped into.

He glanced down at you before speaking. "We were going out to just hanging out and have fun."

"Well, Glasses. That sounds fun. But more information would be pleasing"

"Okay Shortie, We're going out to dinner. You and me."

You quirk a brow. "Sorry I don't go anywhere without my lesbian lover"

You friend heard Lesbian and immediately halted her conversation with Sneaky and took a hold of your hand. "yeah, We have a package deal. You want one. You get both" She stuck her tongue out.

Glasses chuckles. "It was a joke, all of us are going out to dinner. Pick a place you lesbian lovers and we'll go."

You glance at your friend as you both smile. "Sushi, at Surgarfish"

Why had you picked sushi at a restaurant as far as possible away even though there's one even closer? Sugarfish knew your face well. As you were a regular customer almost every Saturday and Sunday. Let us just say you really liked sushi. You just continued to smile as the boys gave off small agreements before you all started to make the trip over to Sugarfish. It was maybe 20 minutes walking. You and the man called Glasses keep chatting. About your school life and about hobbies you two did. And how you all met your friends and stuff. He just said video games. You said, class. He didn't go to college like you. He finished high school and that was it. He came to the US from Denmark. Which was pretty Cool. You spoke of having you self-taught you Korean, Spanish, French, and German. You spoke of your year in Korea for school and the two half years in France and Germany. You loved studying abroad. But it was really also a tactic to find a place to live when you are ready to move out of the US after College. He thought you were so cool and smart. He said he wished he had time to do the things you did or the chance too. But he was constantly busy with his job. You didn't ask what. You didn't care enough.

Soon enough you are standing in front of the building. You turn counting how many of you there are. You, Your best Friends, Glasses, Fringe, Blondie, Raven. You all walked in and said the number of people there, and awaited a table. You notice your friend is still talking to the one she called sneaky, but now everyone's been calling him fringe or shorter glasses. At the table, everyone had passive chatter. You can notice your best friend trying to play off that she knows Fringe and her love for the game he plays. You smile, she seemed so happy talking to him. The way her eyes lit up and her bright smile. You're glad she's happy. You're drawn from your thoughts at Glasses trying to get your attention. You glance over at him and hm lightly.

"are you too actually lesbian?" He whispers across the table to you.

You chuckle and shake your head. "We just pretend. Throws guys off."

He nods and smiles. "Well Shortie, it is nice to know that."

Soon enough the night started to draw to a close. Everyone slowly talked less and less, meals were finished more and more. You could hear Sneaky ask to trade numbers with your friend. Must've been a fun conversation. You smile glancing at Glasses. He's been done for a bit and he's been writing on something. He glanced up and smiled at you. You returned his bright smile with a smaller one of your own. He was cute, you'd give the guy that.

You all chipped in to pay for dinner and tip the waitress. It seemed everyone had fun. Your friend traded numbers with a few others besides Sneaky. It was a good night. You two had prepared to leave when Glasses handed you your purse. Seems you almost forgot it. You thank him for saying farewell to everyone and heading off. When you arrived at your apartment you headed to your room completely exhausted. You had placed your purse on ur nightstand before reading for bed. When you go to lay down you notice a strange paper in your purse. Taking it out. You don't recognize the handwriting or anything.

[ Hey, I didn't want to ask in person. It would've been weird if you had turned me down. So here's my number. You can feel free to text me if you want at some point. Or not. If you don't I get it. Night Shortie. - Glasses ]

You chuckle ignoring the paper. You'll do it in the morning. You're too exhausted right now to give a damn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

**[Soren's PoV]**

How long has it been? A week? Shortie never texted me. What if she didn't see my note? That's a possibility. But I'd expect she must be busy. Maybe she forgot? Maybe she's just a girl with one date and not again?

**~ <>~**

His mind raced for hours. Until someone knocked on his door. He groaned meaning they could open the door. Vincent was there.

"Hey, remember we got scrims today and then we got a photo shoot for the Rift Rivals promotions next month."

Soren nodded and sat up in bed. Checking the time scrims normally start in about an hour and a half. Enough time to shower, get dressed and make something to eat. He did a small stretch before getting stuff to go shower. Once he finished he ventured to the kitchen to make a small meal and then prep for scrims. He sat at his desk turning it on.

Kevin walked over and placed his hands on Soren's shoulder. "Any Reply?"

Soren knew who he was talking about so he just gave a small shake of his head. "Not yet, maybe she didn't find it?"

Kevin shrugs. "Possibly, But hey, we met her for a night. Not worth getting hung up on" Kevin gave him a small smile and shook him about before going to his own computer.

Soren smiled in returned and logged into his computer opening league and a few other applications. He scrolled through Twitter a bit and checked up on the patch notes for League.

[Y/N's PoV]

Later in the Afternoon. You didn't have class today. Friday's were awesome. No classes so you normally slept until early afternoon. You stood from your bed. You looked around your room for a second. Your eyes fell on the small paper. You remember the night. You smile at the thought. And then you froze Did you ever text Glasses? You try to recall it. You saw it that night and were gonna do it in the morning since it was so late when you got back.  You slam your palm against your forehead before going to find your phone. You never texted, did you? Once picking up your cell you browse your text history. Nothing. You never texted the boy. You frown and groan going to grab the paper.  You pick it inserting the number into the contacts of your phone. You nod before typing a small text to it.

[3:45 pm] You: This is Shortie, I really hope this is the right number.

You smiled placing your notifications sound on and leaving your phone on the counter in the kitchen before going to take a quick shower. 

~<>~

20 minutes later you walked out. You went towards your phone to see a green light. Someone replied. Picking up your phone you see its none other than glasses.

[3:55 pm] Glasses: Shortie? Who?

[3:57 pm] Glasses: lol, kidding, Hi Shortie :P

You smile and chuckle. What a cute joke.

[4:07 pm] You: lol cute joke

[4:08 pm] You: Sorry for such a late text, I totally forgot.

~<>~

[Soren's PoV]

He was standing with the rest of TSM waiting for everyone's photos to be taken for the promotional posters. He was just browsing Twitter when his phone rang. A text from an unknown number? He opened it seeing it was from Shortie, he smiled. Dennis nudged him and question why he was smiling. He just showed the text and replied. Dennis laughed and passed the news to Kevin who also smiled and said about time.

He waited for her to reply but was quickly whisked away to get his photo taken. He could hear his phone ring again while seeing Kevin and Dennis chuckle as they checked his notifications for him. And Giving him thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and continued with his shoot with a big smile.

"Soooo, guess who replied?" Kevin teased

Soren just rolled his eyes again and went to grab his phone. "I know who replied, let me just have my phone Kev"

Dennis chuckled grabbing the phone from Kevin. "Look at how happy he is Kev, this girl just sends simple messages but he smiles so much!"

Soren grabs his phone from Dennis and rolls his eyes again. "Cmon we're grown guys, can we not tease each other about cute girls?"

Everyone Oooos! together with Soren saying, cute girls.  None of them were grown. They all laughed and smiled. The phrase Soren has a crush was thrown around and everyone was asking about how cute she was and such. Soren just ignored them all and laughed.

[4:20 pm] Soren: Thanks, that was the best joke I was able to come up with lol

[4:22 pm] Soren: Its cool to forget, you must've gotten back really late.

"Soren? You ready? We're heading out to dinner now?" Peter spoke tapping Sorens Shoulder "Really Focused on Texting?"

Soren nods placing a hand behind his neck and laughing. "Sorry, But yeah I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Outback?" Dennis pops in with.

He nods "Sounds good." He says smiling.

[4:23 pm] Shortie<3: Yeah, been really busy, said I was gonna do it next morning totally forget and went to class instead haha :D

[4:25 pm] Soren: Oh yeah, hows college? Are your classes still annoying?

[4:28 pm] Shortie<3: Yeah! Jeez, some of my profs are like so scattered brain, I think I could teach better than them lol

He texted you for the rest of the night. He left for a few hours to eat dinner with the crew but was back around 7 pm. You continued to text and talk about life and things you didn't mention while at dinner from the previous week. Overall both of you seemed to be in a really good mood. And Soren was just happy you replied, even if it meant he got the annoying questions from Dennis and Kevin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

[ Your PoV ]

 

Me: exams are hell :(

Glasses: But aren't they almost over?

Glasses: Just another week?

Me: yeah

 

\---

 

"y/n stop texting glasses for one second! I got some awesome news!"

You turned to look at your friend. What was she going on about? You gave her this "what are you talking about" look and she spoke again.

"Remember when you asked why I didn't go to any of the Cloud9 competitions"

You simply nod.

"Well, they're going to Rift Rivals, in a few weeks. Something being hosted in Germany. And I thought we'd go!"

"What did what"

"I bought tickets for us to go to Germany?"

"why?"

"to see sneaky?"

"but why me"

"because you won't be in classes either, and I don't want to go to Germany alone!"

You frown. She made sense. Even if you didn't like the game anymore, you guess it won't hurt to go see the event with her.

"But y/n, you cannot tell anyone we're going! I don't want Sneaky to find out, I want to surprise him"

You nod again. You've noticed in the last 2 months she spends a lot of time talking to him and talking about him. it was nice to see her happy. And it seems he makes him happy. But she's also picked up on your liking towards Glasses. No, you didn't talk about him. But you smiled often when you get text messages. She noticed how similar it was to the last boy. She started talking again, mostly about the trip. Telling about where you're staying the schedule and what to pack and how long you will be there. She mentioned seats you guys even got. Since tickets had just gone on sale she was able to get some 2nd-row seats. You didn't even want to ask how much she is spending just to see a boy and surprise him.

 

\---

Glasses: Shortie?

Me: yeah sorry, cuntface came in

Glasses: so, cuntface, bitch, and de.

Glasses: 3 nicknames for one person in a few months

Me: yeah lol, I just can't only call her de.

Glasses: are you free today?

Me: if you give me an hour, I can be

Glasses: lol sure want me to pick you up?

Me: sure

\---

You softly smiled and stood from your bed where you had been laying on your stomach for a solid few hours on your phone. You walked away to quickly wash your face and apply some eventual tones of eyeshadow, eyeliner, concealer, some highlight and then walked to your closet and dresser.

"Okay Y/N so I was thin- where are you going?"

"Glasses is picking me up in 30 minutes"

"Another date? isn't that like the 3rd one this week?"

"It's not a date, we're just gonna hang out"

She rolls her eyes at you. "Whatever just don't be out all night, we got finals tomorrow"

"You do, I do not" You stick your tongue out at her as you threw on a pair of black leggings, a t-shirt, and some boots.

Both of you walked out of your room chatting about what time you need to be home. you keep saying the time didn't matter as long as you didn't wake her up. But she wanted you home before midnight. It was only 6 pm. So it didn't really matter. You just continued getting ready, grabbing a light hoodie, and going to brush your hair. You sat down for a moment to start putting on your boots.

"so where are you two going tonight?"

"didn't ask, didn't care."

She rolls her eyes again. "Seriously? Do you ever know?"

You just shake your head when your phone rings. You look at up your friend.

"don't you dare answer that phone Drea"

She grins and goes to grab your phone from the bathroom. You bolt up after her to attempt to get there before her. But you only have one shoe on. She shuts the bathroom door on you. You can hear her answer the phone.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Glasses~" She spoke in such a girly tone.

...

"Yeah She's almost ready, where are you?"

...

"Only a few minutes away? Okay, I'll tell her~"

...

"Yeah don't worry she'll love it!"

"What will I love?" You asked as she opened the door hanging up your phone

"Don't worry about it~" She spoke handing you your cell and retiring to her own room for the night.

You give her this look before going to put on your other boot before heading downstairs to meet Glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

You stood outside the building where you and Drea lived, waiting for Glasses. Personally thinking about it, you and Glasses went out a lot together. And a lot of these hangouts did feel like dates. Even if you didn't have feelings for him. At least, you didn't think you did. Though he did remind you a lot of your ex-boyfriend. And maybe that was the main appeal to him. They seemed similar.

Sang-Hyeok.

The boy you dated for more than a year when you were studying in Korea. The boy who broke your heart and played with your feelings. You knew Sang-Hyeok would always put his work before you, and you knew that once your studying was over you would hardly be able to see him again. While you two were together, you both played league of legends a lot. Or went out to Eat. Sometimes he'd buy you gifts, but it was rare as his Job worked him very hard. But you should've expected that from the best League of Legends player.

Sang-Hyeok "Faker" Lee. Your ex-boyfriend.

You chuckle at the thought. That boy made you change your entire major.

Thanking back to your times with him were hard. You missed waking up in the mornings to him. Or the times he makes you meals, or help you study. You miss tag-teaming playing League late at night Or hanging in the SKT house with the rest of the time. You missed being able to drag him around Korea for random trips on his off days and just being together.

But then you wonder to the dark places. The times he lacked emotions, the times he didn't care enough for you or realize what you felt. The time where he put his job and his work before you, the one he said he loved so dearly. You think about how the final months drove you over the edge and you couldn't wait to go home. You thought about the day your world came crashing down, because of what he said. The day he told you he no longer loved you but continued to be with you out of fear of hurting a girl and turning a good friend against him. The fact he was scared to end a relationship and risk it ruining his reputation that be honest with you. Sang-Hyeok cared more about how he looked as a person and how his job went than how you an actual human being felt.

And after that, you changed. You started to studying psychology in the attempt to understand the human brain more to see what drove him to do that. What made him think that was smart and think it wouldn't leave permanent damage to you.

In the middle of your thoughts, someone tapped your shoulder.

"Shortie? Are you alright?"

You glanced up to see Glasses.

And yet, the more you see Glasses and talk to him. The more you realize he is nothing like Sang-Hyeok. He is nothing like the boy you loved so dearly once upon a time. Glasses show true emotions and love for you. Something you are unsure if you can properly return. Return to him or to anyone ever. But you smile seeing him, he made you happy.

"Yeah, was lost in my thoughts." You spoke with a small giggle to hopefully worry him less.

He smiled back at you. "Well, are you at least ready to go?"

You nod walking towards his car. "I always am. Where to today?"

"Where ever you want to go."

You smile. "Can we just go to a local park or something? And then come back here?"

He nods. "Whatever you want Princess"

Princess, a term he would jokingly call you every once in a while when you requested something from him.

You give him a small smile and roll your eyes before getting into the passenger seat of his car.

<>

The day passed slowly and you sat alone in your room with Glasses. You both laid on your bed watching TV. Hours had passed and you both laid there in silence. Some idle conversation would come and go. But nothing too much.

"Shortie?"

"HM?"

"When do you want me to leave?"

You glance at your phone, it was already 8 pm. You bit your lip and shrugged. "I don't personally care, you could even stay the night for all I care."

Glasses glanced at you and smirked, before turning to look at the TV again. "yeah? and where would I sleep?"

"The floor, the couch, maybe my bed if I'm feeling nice"

You and his laugh.

"Man I hope you're feeling nice then. All the other options don't sound comfortable"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

You've been spending the last few weeks with Glasses. He stays over quite a lot, and you two sleep together. Awaking in the morning in his arms always brought a smile to your face, especially the morning when you'd awake before him and get to see his sleeping face. Recently that's happened less and less. He said he was getting ready for a group trip to work. Which made you sad, but you also had to go to that competition with Drea in the next few days. What a hassle, going to Germany for a week, to see Zachary, which was Sneaky name she finally informed you of. 

<>

Me: When does your flight land?

Glasses: Personally not sure. I'll text you when I land. I should sleep on the flight.

Me: alright :(

He left that morning. You were a little upset, but you'd be leaving in a few days to go see rift rivals and you know he's going to be busy a lot on his trip since it's for work. It was weird, you weren't sure if you had come to love this boy, or if you just loved the idea of him. But either way, you were glad he was in your life. He didn't mean a lot to you and brought back feelings you thought Sang-hyeok had killed.

"are you even packed yet???" You could Drea yell from the other room.

You glared at the doorway seeing her form walk to stand in it. You point your hand with your phone at a neatly packed suitcase and a carry on bag that sat alone in the far corner of your room. "Enough for a week right?"

She nodded happily. "It'll be fun. Just a few more days before we leave!"

"How excited" You spoke out sarcastically. You weren't fond of the idea of going to Germany. But you did know the language from teaching it to yourself in early high-school late middle school. Good time to see how good it is as you hardly use it.

<>

Me: ugh I'm so exhausted

Glasses: really? What time is it over there?

Me: 6 am

Glasses: noon here :)

Me: shut u p

Glasses: haha why are you up so early?

Me: de woke me up. she wants to do shit. so if I don't reply for awhile mb

Glasses: alright, just be safe :)

Me: maybe XP

<>

You closed out your phone and went to get ready for the day. Today you get to take a stupidly long plane ride to Germany to watch Rift Rivals. You really wished you were able to tell Glasses but he was friends with Zach it seemed, so you couldn't.

"Hey C'mon! We got a 20-minute drive to the airport, and then another hour or so to fully go through security and check out bags in, lets motor Y/n!"

You groan loudly grabbing your carry on and your suitcase and slowly walking towards the apartment door. What you do for Drea was insane, but she was your best friend, and you knew she'd go to similar lengths for you.

"I know you never told me how you could afford this," You asked as the two of you walked to the uber downstairs.

"I messaged Jensen, aka Blondie. He said he'd talk to Reapered to help us do this as a surprise for Zach."

You blinked a few times. Did she go through that much trouble for him? She must've really liked him. And he must've shown clear signs of liking her if his manager agreed to help pay for this trip.

<>

The trip was boring and long, you slept most of it, other times you watched tv or spoke to Drea is she was awake. Which was almost never, she must've not slept that night to ensure she'd sleep on the plane ride. You wished you had done that. But soon enough the plane landed and you went through customs, and security again quickly got your bags and went to find your hotel. Thanks to your still pretty intact knowledge of the German language it wasn't hard to get around. You're glad you forced yourself into learning so many different languages at once when you were younger, you've gotten pretty far with knowing them.

At the Hotel room, you instantly crash into a bed and check the clock. It as already 6 pm, and that's what hurt your head the most. What even was jetlag? No thinking of jet lag made your jet lag worse.

"We should get some sleep, Rift Rivals Started tomorrow!" Drea happily spoke out. laying down on her own bed.

She was right tomorrow you wanted to get up early and attempt to dress nicely, by Drea's Request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Bzt. Bzzt. Bzzzt.

You groaned at the sound of your phone vibrating. It must've been time to start getting ready. The Games started around 11 am. Picking up your phone you check the time, 10 am. You groan again grabbing your pillow and throwing it at the sleeping figure across the room. The annoyed sigh that emitted from the blankets assuring you; that you, in fact, woke up Drea.

"ugh, fuck off y/n" She spoke propping herself up and rubbing her eyes.

"go take a fucking shower Dre, we got 1 hours before it starts. " You spoke sitting up in bed. You glanced at your best friends form and exhaled.

You had a weird feeling about today. Not only did you personally know nothing about this event; as you weren't a fan of League of Legends anymore, it didn't interest you. But Drea didn't even think to inform you of anything. Perhaps she was waiting for you to ask. But you didn't. Maybe you just didn't care enough. But now that you're there and know jack shit, you're a bit worried. After rising from bed, you walked to your suitcase; you glanced at your neatly organized and separately packed outfit per day. Glancing over the outfit choices again, you picked out the bag that had a light pullover black hoodie, adoring the hoodie was a rose over the heart and thorny vines wrapping around the edges and the sleeves. Under it, you wore a white t-shirt under it. For pants, you had a pair of deep blue skinny jeans a pair of black an white converse. You could see Drea rushing to get ready out of the corner of your eye.

Drea wore something that you haven't seen her dress in a while. She wore an off-shoulder top with a cropped-hoodie over it. She wore a pair of skinny capris with a set of fishnets under and a set of boots. Drea a girl who thought came from a tough upbringing. Yet she found her way out of her darkness. Metting you truly helped. But seeing her hinting back at it with the fishnets was good. But she looked nice. Drea knew how to pull it off and she did. You just smiled at her before doing some minor makeup and brushing your hair.

Checking the clock 45 minutes have passed between the two of you scurrying around to get ready and quickly grab something to eat. You heard Drea hold back a scream when you mentioned the time. Of course, she was panicked. You didn't have a lot of time. You quickly grabbed your bag seeing Drea doing the same and you both booked it from the Hotel room. Grabbing your own room keys and phone on the way out before heading down and making a dash for the Stadium. Both of you arrived fast than expect. With the help of picking a cab on the way. Once getting out of the cab Drea grabbed you and dragged you to doors, quickly handing over both of your picks getting you badges and heading to take a seat. Once seated you noticed how close you were to the stage. Second row dead center. This was insane. How did she even get tickets to see this? SHe must've been super fast to book these. But you smiled at her checking your phone. You haven't checked notifications since the previous day after you got off the plane. Checking your messages you had a few from Glasses.

Glasses; I'm so exhausted, this trip is murder

Glasses: How was your day with de?

Glasses: waht did you two do?

Glasses: what*

Glasses: Shortie?

Glasses: you must be super bust.

\---

Glasses: its late, here i'll message in the morning. night shortie

\---

Glasses: hey

Glasses: where are you? haven't checked msg yet

Glasses: are you that busy?

Me: hey sorry, long day yesterday

Me: de took us on vacation

Glasses: oh that's okay. I have a meeting in 10

Me: alright

Glasses: waht are you doing up so early?

Me: what do you mean it's like almost 11 am where I am

Glasses: where are you???

Me: Germany

Glasses: No way, send photos

Glasses: its been hard not seeing you recently.

\---

Hard? It kind of made sense. He would stay over most nights a week, and you saw him a lot. She took a photo of her and sent it to him.

\---

Me: [photo]

Me: happy?

Glasses: where are you?

Me: At some sort of league of legends comp, De wanted to go.

Glasses: Rift Rivals?

Me: yeah, she wanted to surprise Fridge or Zach

Me: since they're super close.

Glasses: that's nice of her. i gotta go. I'll msg later

Me: Alright, bye.

\---

You put your phone into your pocket as The Caster continued to speak about the Teams. They started to announce the teams that were about to play.

TSM and G2 Esports. You hummed looking at the screens, seeing the photos of the players come up with names and stats. And soon you saw a photo that gives you chills.

TSM Bjergsen. Søren Bjerg, someone you more commonly called Glasses. YOu gasped grabbing at Drea and pointing. Her reaction was similar. How did neither of you know.

Soon the players walked onto the stage and you saw him. In all his glory and fame. A knot formed in your stomach as you felt anxiety overwhelm you, along with joy and confusion. Why were you always attracted to the Mid lane for League Esports, and why where they always the best one in their region.

You heard the word Glasses Escape from your lips when you saw him. His eyes locked onto your position and the sile that crept onto his face as he looked like he laughed made your heart flutter. Because right now, you knew; right now you knew that you came to love Glasses. But now you wanted to love him as Søren Bjerg. The name was unknown to your tongue unable to speak it just yet. But you watched him play, so closely focused on him.

<>

The match ended, TSM beat G2, and the all shook hands and TSM walked by the crowd. You  thankfully where at the end of the second row.

"Glasses" you spoke out again before he left your area. He saw him turn. 

"Shortie" 

"It's Y/n"

"y/n" He could hear him say when Raven came and tugged him away.

You smiled like an idiot and Drea punched you lightly in the arm. "oh yeah, I don't like him or anything! y/n!!"

You just smiled and laughed. 

<>

A few moments passed and someone came by and tapped your shoulder. You inquired why and they said you had been requested to be taken to the back. You glanced at Drea and both of you were escorted to a room in the back filled with computers chairs and a lot of people. Quickly you scanned the room finding Raven. Where was Søren. You looked around more as you felt a set of arms wrap around your waist. There he was.

"Søren.," you spoke out softly.

You heard him hum lightly as you turned and hugged him. Earning cheers from some others in the room, along with some laughs and oo's. It felt right here with him, in his arms addressing him by his name. Why you had waited for long you were not sure. But you're glad you did it now. A trip that was meant for Drea to surprise Zach turned into both of you surprising the boys you liked. It also shed a new light upon new chapters in your life, with new friends and family. Opened doors to new worlds, and brought you back to something you left behind so long ago.

League of Legends found its why back to you. And you found yourself enjoying it again, but now you had new people to play with. Even if you were bad at it. Even if they were the pros and you played it for fun. You soon found yourself spending nights at the TSM house and went on a lot more dates with Søren. You met the rest of the TSM Group.  Drea even introduced you to Zachary and the C9 Family. And you all became a small group of pals. It was nice. 

Even though at first the fanbase wasn't fond that Søren had found a pretty girl, you stuck together; often you would go seeing his matches and watch cheer him on. You two were actually happy together. Søren always had trouble keeping relations as most girls wanted his attention all the time but he couldn't give. But you were different. Sure you two had your fights, but you two got along very well. You were both busy with work and or school. But you always made time to see him. ANd he did his best to see you or to update on what he was doing. 

After months, you gave him your name. And you got his. And you were happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
